


Rozterki Jeźdźca Dusz

by nihilisten



Series: Wszystkie drogi prowadzą do Jorvik [2]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Gen, krótka analiza uczuć nowego Jeźdźca Dusz, przede wszystkim zwątpienie i zagubienie, rzadko zdarza mi się napisać aż tyle bez dialogów
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten
Summary: Żaden świeżo upieczony wybawca świata nie może tak po prostu przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego... prawda?





	Rozterki Jeźdźca Dusz

Dlaczego? Dlaczego właśnie ja?

Jest to prawdopodobnie najczęściej padające w ludzkim języku pytanie. Ludzie zadają je sobie w każdych możliwych okolicznościach – kiedy dostaną złą ocenę, kiedy zachoruje ktoś bliski albo kiedy po prostu mają wrażenie, że na głowę spadły im wszystkie nieszczęścia tego świata. W każdym razie w normalnych przypadkach.

Florencia jak nigdy wcześniej pragnęła być na miejscu tych wszystkich osób.

W jej głowie wciąż kołatało jej identyczne pytanie, jednak czuła wstyd, że je sobie zadaje. Sądziła, że nie ma prawa stawiać się na równi z resztą świata, ponieważ sytuacja, w jakiej się znalazła, miała z normalnością tyle wspólnego, co świnie z lataniem. Chociaż po tym wszystkim, co ostatnio zobaczyła – albo wydawało jej się, że zobaczyła – już nic by jej nie zdziwiło. Tak czy inaczej, gdyby to była tylko halucynacja albo problemy z głową, odczułaby ulgę.

Niestety, nic na to nie wskazywało.

Ile to już trwało? Przyjechała do Srebrnej Polany na początku lata, teraz wakacje już dobiegały końca, lecz całe szaleństwo wbrew pozorom nie zaczęło się tak dawno. Wspomnienia rozmywały się i nie chciały łączyć w żadną spójną całość, ale prawdopodobnie impulsem było poznanie Alex poprzez postać Sabine, która, nawiasem mówiąc, zdążyła już się ulotnić. W Sabine istotnie było coś dziwnego, Flo jednak zupełnie o tym zapomniała, zaciekawiona wyluzowaną blondynką. Niedługo po incydencie ze zniknięciem Justina Moorlanda przegadały z Alex cały dzień najpierw w kawiarni, a potem w winnicy. Florencia dawno nie spotkała kogoś tak barwnego i sympatycznego, kogoś, z kim niemal od razu znalazła wspólny język. Choć Alex nie należała do osób przejmujących się sentymentalnymi pierdołami, gdy nazwała Flo przyjaciółką, ta była gotowa skakać pod sufit (co zresztą zrobiła po powrocie do Moorland).

Tak, Florencia bardzo ceniła znajomość z Alex, a później także z Lindą, chociaż momentami mówiły dziwne rzeczy. Obie były przemiłe i traktowały ją jak pełnowartościowego partnera, a nie kogoś do wysługiwania się. Mimo to teraz Flo przeklinała swoją ślepotę, ponieważ aż do niedawna, powiedzmy do trzech godzin wstecz, nie podejrzewała zupełnie nic z całego zamieszania, jakie wywołały dwie dziewczyny. Nawet gdy za namową Alex pojechała do Elizabeth, a ta kazała jej stać nad runami z drewnianą różdżką, milczała. Szpiegowanie pana Sandsa było wprawdzie dziwne… lecz mimo to Florencia godziła się na wszystko, co proponowały nowe przyjaciółki.

I potem wszystko ruszyło jak lawina.

Kilka dni potem (czyli dzisiaj, ale Florencii wydawało się to mieć miejsce tysiąc lat temu) Alex poinformowała ją o Radzie Druidów. Flo nie spodziewała się po niej niczego innego jak grupy nieszkodliwie zwariowanych staruszków, więc przystała na to. No bo co mogło się stać? Pojechała wskazaną jej przez Elizabeth spiralną ścieżką, mimo że w zasięgu wzroku nie widziała ani pół druida. Do samego końca nie wiedziała, w co się pakuje; aż do momentu, kiedy czas i przestrzeń zaczęły się zmieniać, a w kolejnej sekundzie ona i Spacewalker znajdowali się… właściwie sama nie wiedziała gdzie.

Miejsce to było po prostu kamiennym kręgiem, zapisanym wieloma tajemniczymi runami, lecz Florencia nie skupiała się na tym. Ani właściwie na niczym. Pierwsze trzydzieści sekund, jakie tam spędziła, poświęciła na zmuszenie się do nie panikowania i przede wszystkim nie wrzaśnięcia na cały głos. Spostrzegła Alex i Lindę, zobaczyła Elizabeth i jakiegoś zakapturzonego druida, ale na honorowym miejscu tego wszystkiego stała dziwna istota podobna do wiewiórki, którą nazywali Frippem.

Wszystko to przekraczało pojmowanie Florencii; była bardzo z siebie zadowolona, że jednak nie krzyknęła. Nie wystarczyło to jednak, żeby zdobyć się na cokolwiek ponadto. Druidzi coś mówili, mówili o niej, lecz nie nadążała. Wyłapała tylko strzępy słów: niedoświadczona… Rozmawiać z koniem… Aktywowała cztery runy… Legendarny Jeździec Dusz… Pokonać Garnoka…

Kręciło jej się w głowie. Winna temu była chyba nie tylko podróż w czasoprzestrzeni, jaką najwyraźniej odbyła.

Fripp zlitował się nad nią i dał jej możliwość zadania pytań, co oszczędziło jej później niezręcznego wykręcania się z wiedzy na temat rzeczy, których z winy oszołomienia zupełnie nie dosłyszała. Kiedy już odzyskała jako takie panowanie nad sobą, owszem, zapamiętała wiele ważnych informacji… lecz nie zdobyła się, by zadać kluczowe w jej mniemaniu pytanie, na które, oczywiście, nikt z druidów nie odpowiedział sam z siebie, prawdopodobnie nie mając takich dylematów.

„Jak mam przejść nad tym wszystkim do porządku dziennego i żyć dalej, jakby nic się nie stało?”

Zamiast je zadać, grzecznie podziękowała (samej nie wiedząc za co) i jak najszybciej uciekła z tamtego miejsca. Po paru sekundach przedziwnego uczucia oderwania od czasu i przestrzeni znów stała za domem Elizabeth w Valedale.

Osunęła się z grzbietu Spacewalkera, klapnęła tyłkiem o ziemię i wybuchła płaczem.

W Głuchych Lasach rzadko można było spotkać ludzi, toteż płakała tak długo, aż wyczerpała wszystkie łzy. Nawet po tym siedziała w środku lasu jeszcze dobrą godzinę, gapiąc się bezmyślnie w przestrzeń i usiłując poukładać w głowie najprostsze prawa wszechświata. Ku swojemu przerażeniu zorientowała się, iż już nie umie tego zrobić.

Jakiś element układanki jej uporządkowanego życia przestał pasować, burząc cały obraz.

Spacewalker trącił ją nosem, najwyraźniej zaniepokojony podejrzanym zachowaniem pani. Flo spojrzała mu w oczy, które ukazywały wprawdzie wielką inteligencję… ale sam koń nigdy nie przejawiał żadnych oznak niezwykłości. Jakim cudem więc miałaby z nim rozmawiać, aby słowa zakapturzonego druida stały się prawdziwe?

Mimo to troska w oczach zwierzęcia była niezaprzeczalna i Florencia nie mogła już dłużej myśleć o tym, że kiedykolwiek miałaby przejawiać się inaczej. Wyjechali z lasu, choć tym razem Spacewalker sam musiał odnaleźć drogę do Moorland, jako że Florencia duchem znajdowała się zupełnie gdzie indziej. Gdzieś na innej planecie.

Pojechała do Jorvik City Plaza, ale zwykłe babskie zakupy cuchnęły teraz obrzydliwą hipokryzją. Florencia nie należała już do żadnego z tych zwyczajnych miejsc, takich jak centra handlowe czy kawiarnie. Co gorsza, nie należała też jeszcze do dziwnego świata Druidów i niepojętych zdolności. Po prostu oderwano ją od każdej rzeczywistości.

Podejrzewała, że mogłaby porozmawiać z dziewczynami lub Elizabeth o swoich wątpliwościach, na pewno by jej wysłuchały i odczułaby ulgę; potem jednak przyszła refleksja.

Być może nowi sojusznicy właśnie tego się spodziewali – że dając jej do ręki taką moc, nie tylko obarczają ją odpowiedzialnością; przede wszystkim czynią ją przeraźliwie osamotnioną. Być może celowo kazali jej znieść tę samotność. A zmaganie się z nią być może było częścią testu…

Testu, jaki musiała zdać, żeby zrobić to, czego od niej oczekiwano, a przede wszystkim to, co sama pragnęła osiągnąć.


End file.
